


Mnevis Trailer

by Holdt



Category: Stargate (1994)
Genre: Fanvids, Fic Vid, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vid Trailer/Vidlet for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/PornBattleXI/works/155436">Mnevis by Holdt</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mnevis Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mnevis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155436) by [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt). 



> Warnings: dark, implied non-con  
>  _Music by Marilyn Manson_
> 
> Prompt: Stargate (1994)  
> Daniel Jackson/Ra, necklace, dominance, serve, translation, resurrect

 

Streaming: [Watch Mnevis](http://bit.ly/ifXVN5)  


[Download Mnevis by Holdt](http://www.4shared.com/get/6Gspd8S5/Holdt_Mnevis.html)

Size: 34.2MB WMV  
Length: 2:14

720x480  
105MB WMV  
[Download MnevisHD by Holdt](http://www.4shared.com/get/ncFdf6jA/Holdt_MnevisHD.html)


End file.
